This invention pertains to agriculturally suitable compositions containing an advantageous combination of certain fungicidal oxazolidinone compounds with another fungicide, and methods for the use of such compositions to control fungus disease in certain plants.
Fungicides that effectively control plant diseases are in constant demand by growers. Plant diseases are highly destructive, difficult to control and quickly develop resistance to commercial fungicides. Combinations of pesticides are often used to facilitate disease control, to broaden spectrum of control and to retard resistance development. It is recognized in the art that the advantages of particular pesticide combinations can often vary, depending on such factors as the particular plant and plant disease to be treated, and the treatment conditions.
WO 90/12791 discloses certain oxazolidinone compounds as fungicides including 5-methyl-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-3-phenylamino-2,4-oxazolidinone (i.e., the Formula I compound defined herein). U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,992 discloses cymoxanil as a fungicide. Synergistic combinations of cymoxanil and oxazolidenylacetamides such as oxadixyl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,310. These references neither disclose nor suggest synergistic compositions comprising an oxazolidinone and cymoxanil.